narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyūga Clan/Archive 1
Marriage Do people from the Hyuga Clan marry fellow Clan members? Because it can be assumed that if Neji maried a random person, that his child wouldn't have the Byakugan because they wouldn't be "pure." In various cultures (including Asian), there have been arranged marriages and traditionally, cousins are paired together. Based upon that, it could be assumed that Hyugas are arranged to marry cousins or other far-off relatives (NOT siblings.) Hinata and Hanabi's mother appears to have the many physical characteristics of other Hyugas. It could be possible that she is Hiashi's cousin or second cousin or something. In her appearence, Hinata's mother had her eyes closed, so it's unknown if she possesses the Byakugan or not. Possibly an indecicive author? -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 18:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, Kishimoto-sensei had nothing to do with the mother of Hinata that appeared in the anime. That said, yes it is quite likely that the Hyūga mostly marry within the clan. Does this question have a point? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to agree with ShounenSuki, is there a point to this? If you're implying incest then, One: It has never been hinted or shown any form of incest in the series (I don;t think Kishimoto is the type of person to right that kind of story). Two: Hinata and Neji do not like each other that way. Three: This a manga in which is based on past/ancient japanese way of life mixed with today's modern society (but it possesses more modern society rules.) Four: Incest is actually a high form of taboo in Japan and China. In the past it is legal, now it isn't. Five: We already know that Kishimoto stated in an interview that bloodline clans do marry outside the clan as to avoid defections. Their genes, being the superior ones, would potentially mix or dominate with that of others. :::Actually, incest isn't that much of a taboo in Japan. At least not more or less than in other countries. In fact, it is a highly popular fetish and literary theme and recent reports show it is unusually wide-spread, especially between mothers and sons. It certainly isn't illegal and hasn't been since the nineteenth century. :::That said, any discussion about incest comes down to a very simple question. What is incest? I believe in Japan, as in a lot of European countries such as my own, only relationships between siblings or (grand)parents and their (grand)children are considered incest. Cousins, whether they be first degree cousins or more distant, are usually not considered incest. :::Also, incest is not the same as inbreeding. Inbreeding occurs when several generations of closely related people have children. Incest does not become inbreeding unless it produces offspring who also engage in incest. Inbreeding itself does not carry a notable risk unless there are already notable genetic defects or unless it is carried on for many, many generations. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then if Hinata and Neji had sex it would it would be considered incest as they are half-siblings. :::::Actually, genetics have fairly little to do with incest. Incest is purely a cultural thing. Since Neji and Hinata are cousins, they could legally marry and have children in dozens of countries, including Japan and many European countries if I'm not mistaken. :::::Also, sign your posts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I very much doubt this story will have an incest pairing. :::::::First off, I wasn't trying to imply incest, I was simply asking. Second, the point of this question was that I am trying to write a fanfiction that takes place 10 years after the events of Part II (I'm aware that it's still going on, I'm making uo things like Sasuke and Madara) and I was thinking about Neji and Hinata getting married and I was wondering how unlikely that would be. Third, I was also going to say that it could be added that they do marry in the clan, but then realized that that would be speculation, which has no place here. Fourth, yes, I know that Kishimoto had nothing to do with the anime, but I wasn't thinking clearly and I only realized that after I posted the comment. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 00:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, I imagine Kishimoto does play a role in the anime of Naruto, just not a major one as he is too occupied with his manga version of it. He even said during an interview, :"I like to think that the anime and its fillers play a great role in the story." Through this I suspect he does indeed play a role. Albeit not a major one. --Michma12 (talk) 02:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The fact that almost no mangaka ever had anything to do with the anime adaptation of their manga and the fact that there are countless differences and mistakes that would never have been there had Kishimoto-sensei been involved strongly suggest that Kishimoto-sensei has little to nothing to do with the anime. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I said he played a role, granted not a major one like in the manga, as we have seen but a role still. --Michma12 (talk) 22:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm saying that it's exceedingly rare for a mangaka to have any influence on the anime adaptation of their own manga. I'm also saying that there is enough proof in the anime that shows Kishimoto-sensei has nothing to do with it, no matter how little. ::Nor is there any proof he does have some sort of input. I would love to see a source for that quote you gave us. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu Similar to Hiden jutsu being listed in the clan's article, should kekkei genkai techniques be listed in their clan's article's infoboxes? Theoretically, only kekkei genkai-possessing clan members would be able to use the techniques. Not sure how techniques used through acquired kekkei genkai would work though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds like a good idea to me. As for the acquired kekkei genkai... That might be a problem... --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we still do this? Kakashi seems to be the only person to use a "techniques used through his acquired dōjutsu but I think we can still list it as he couldn't have used it without said Sharingan the same goes for Danzō. And as for Ao, he can't really use any of the Hyūga's techniques now can he?--Cerez365™ 21:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) you dont know ao cant use hyuga techniques he probably taught him self like neji did in made his own version of it byakugan gives him the vision so by now he figured what he can do kakashi grew adapt to his sharingan powers why cant ao too ( (talk) 01:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Neji is a Hyūga who had some basic Gentle Fist style instruction, to say the least. The difference with the Sharingan is that the Sharingan itself allows the use of techniques, while the Byakugan merely shows you the chakra network. They still have to train to use Gentle Fist techniques, and so far, there's no indication that Ao can use it. I find it more unlikely, but still possible. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hyūga and Uchiha relations So I am just puzzling about the Uchiha clan being descendants of the Hyūga clan. Wasn't it stated by Kakashi? And is it even confirmed that the Uchihas came from the Hyūgas? I want to know how these clans are linked together. I don't know where or when Kakashi was talking about this, so if it was actually said in the manga or anime give me a link, please. (talk) 00:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Kakashi commented that rumors said that the Uchiha were decedents of the Hyūga. That's pretty much everything the series has said about the connection about the two clans. Jacce | Talk | 06:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) But where did Kakashi comment about the rumors, anyway? Was it the anime or manga? (talk) 06:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 78 page 13/episode 46. Jacce | Talk | 06:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) If all three major doujutsu derived from the elder son of the Sage of Six paths then it is possibility. Though the idea of the Uchiha clan breaking off from the Hyuga clan is still considered a rumor in the Naruto-verse, Kakashi even says it is a rumor when talking about the subject.--Alastar 89 (talk) 04:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) branch family If in the main family they have two kids one goes into the branch house and the other becomes clan head, if that happens how come they have a clan counil that the clan head has to work with shouldn't the clan head and the heir be the only ones without the cage bird seal? I think the Clan Elder you are talking about is Hiashi's father.--Alastar 89 (talk) 04:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) One member in Barrier team One member alerts the barrier team, right? Isn't Tokuma Hyūga? --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 03:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :No, Tokuma has beads in the hair next to his face. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I mistook him ^_^ Thank you. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Main and Branch I want to know why the article says Main and Branch house, while ex. it's called the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu, and google translate the Kanji to family (now of course, google isn't the most reliable, but still).--UchihaFan98 (talk) 13:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :That is what it has been called in the anime and manga so that is what we call it here. Joshbl56 (talk) 14:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::And the Databook as well. Google translate isn't the most reliable place to get anything from, because if you read the article you'll see that the kanji means "main house". And given the fact that only main house member(s) can use it, I don't see why it'd be called a family technique.--Cerez365™ 14:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::What I mean is, in the article it says Main house "Sōke", but why is "Sōke" translated different as "Main FAMILY" in Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu?--UchihaFan98 (talk) 15:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because they can be used interchangeably without losing meaning o.O?--Cerez365™ 16:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode 157 Shippūden anime Who was the Hyūga that cheated in a card game with kotetsu Hagane? User:Filipinoboy97 :Random nameless clansmen number 1. Omnibender - Talk - 05:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so if I search that^ will I see his page? Is that really his title? (like I know that's not his actual name, but is that his name for the meantime) if I search "random nameless clansmen no. 1, will I see the Hyūga member I'm talking about?? \\Filipinoboy97 :No. Every now and then, a random character is introduced, and the only thing we know about them is their clan. Instead of creating an article which would contain very little information, we simply mention the character's existence in a section of the clan. Should we ever see them again, or receive more information that would be enough to make an article, said character would be removed from this section and get his or her own article. Read the entire article on this clan and you'll see the section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oo kk thanks (btw he kinda resembles Neji don't u think?) \\Filipinoboy97 :Don't you mean Neji resembles him? lol Given that they're family, they all look alike somewhat.--Cerez365™ 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Lmao yea \\Filipinoboy97 Nine-tails attack hyuga The hyuga that is said to stand beside the Third, during the nine-tails attack on Konoha, is he also there in the Anime? --Kasan94 (talk) 13:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Supposed to be. Check when Hiruzen goes to Minato and Kushina, but the Chakra Chains Barrier stops them from helping.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Now i tried watching the episode again, but still can't seem to find him. Here is a picture of where i would think, he schould be Unknown Hyuga? --Kasan94 (talk) 18:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::He's supposed to be the guy on the far left (Hiruzen's right) but they gave him black eyes apparently.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ohh alright, to bad they do stuff like that. But glad I got that cleared out.--Kasan94 (talk) 16:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Where is the Hyuga Clan Symbol? I noticed its not on any of the Hyuga's pages, the Byakugan page or on the Hyuga Clan page.... (talk) 00:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :What we have isn't the actual symbol for the clan, like how we have for Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans. What we have is a stylised placeholder. Since we have an image actually showing the clan as a whole, that is preferred. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we're not 100% on what their clan symbol is. But when it is confirmed it will be added to the article(s).--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Unknown clansmen pictures Hey. I have made a page, that have all the unknown clansmen in it and some of their data. I would ask, if any of you think it is appropriate to put it in here? this is the page: Unknown Clansmen. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :The link is incorrect.— :: Now it is working. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're referring to you linking your article on this page then no, I don't think that can or should be done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Alright. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC)